It can be beneficial to capture an image of a hand-held document at a self-service terminal. There is ongoing effort to improve the image-capturing mechanism, such as by making it smaller, more robust, and with fewer moving parts.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Elements in the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale. The configurations shown in the drawings are merely examples, and should not be construed as limiting the scope of the inventive subject matter in any manner.